Boyfriend's Brother
by leoliviakimandjack
Summary: "My best friend's brother is the one for me!" In this case it's different: Jack and Kim have been in a relationship for 2 months now. Everything's going well, until Jack's older brother comes back to Seaford. Kim immediately falls head over heels for Drew, and Jack begins to get jealous. Will Kim end up dumping Jack for Drew, or will Jack win her back?
1. Moonlight Picnic

**Woot woot! First fanfic! YAY! This story won't be long, probably about a few chapters.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Prologue:**

KIM'S P.O.V.

Jack and I have been dating for two months now, probably the best two months in my life.

He's the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, at least in my opinion.

He takes me on romantic dates, buys me flowers and jewelry, all the aspects of a perfect boyfriend.

Yesterday, he brought me on a moonlight picnic; which was my favorite date so far.

(Some details about their date)

We walked along the beach, and settled down in our usual spot in the sand. It was the perfect night; just us two, alone. The only sound I could hear was the ocean waves crashing gently on the shore.

I thought to myself if the night could get any better, and it did.

Before we stood up to go home, Jack put his hand on my cheek. He turned his hand so that I was facing him. He looked me in the eye, and whispered my four favorite words;

"I love you Kim."

And he kissed me. A sweet innocent kiss.

I went home, and replayed the scene over and over in my head, until I fell asleep.

JACK'S P.O.V.

I love Kim. I truly do, from the bottom of my heart.

I hope she feels the same way about me.

Last night was a magical night. It was just me and her, and the rest of the world disappeared.

When I kissed her, the butterflies fluttered in my stomach, then settled back down.

I could taste her strawberry lip gloss.

Kim broke away a few seconds later. The kiss ended sooner than I wanted to.

Then we just sat there; Kim's head resting lightly on my left shoulder and my arm wrapped around her waist.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So what did you guys think? Tell me in a review!**


	2. An Unexpected Stranger

JACK'S P.O.V.

I woke up the next day, feeling refreshed.

I sat on my bed, and memories from last night flooded back into my brain.

I smiled to myself, thinking about the moment we shared.

"Oh shit!" I said aloud to myself.

I had to pick up Drew from the airport today! I glanced at the clock.

9:00! I was already late!

I brushed my teeth and changed in 3 minutes and 25 seconds, a new record for me.

I didn't have time to eat breakfast, so I grabbed a coffee from McDonalds on the way to the airport.

When I got there, I saw Drew waving at me, trying to catch my attention.

"What took you so long?" he asked after he shut the car door.

"Really? That's the first thing you say to me after not seeing me for 3 months?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Okay fine." Drew rolled his eyes."Hi Jack."

"That's better."

We drove in silence the whole way back to our house. My brother and I do hang out and talk a lot, it's just that after not seeing him for 3 months, I didn't know what to say. We just needed to "warm up".

I pulled up into our driveway and parked the car. Drew opened the trunk and got his luggage out.

I walked to the front door and pulled out my keys. Before I put the key in the keyhole, I recognized a pair of purple sandals on the doormat.

_Kim must be here!_

I hurried in the door, to find Kim sitting with my mom in the kitchen.

"Hi mom, hey Kim." I smiled.

"MOM I'M HOME!" Drew yelled from the front door.

Mom stood up and walked to the front door.

"Who's that?" Kim asked as I sat down.

"My brother Drew. He came back from Canada today."

"Oh that's cool. Hey, I have to go to the grocery store to pick up some things for my mom."

"I'll come with you." I replied hurriedly.

"You don't have to do that Jack."

"It's alright, c'mon. I'll drive."

KIM'S P.O.V.

_I really didn't want him to come. He should spend some time with his brother, since he hasn't seen him in a while._

_But he's just being a gentleman, typical Jack._

"Okay," I finally agreed.

He opened the door for me and let me going out first. He locked the door, and we climbed into his car.

"After you my lady," he bowed.

"Oh Jack!" I laughed. "You're so cheesy."

DREW'S P.O.V.

Well, it's nice to be back home again.

_Oh yeah I forgot! I had to pay back the money he lent me!_

I heard someone outside laughing. I peered through my window and saw a pretty blonde girl with Jack.

_That must be Kim..._

I watched as Jack revved up the engine and drove away.

"Drew!" mom called.

"What?" I hollered back.

My mom walked in. "I need you to pick up some eggs and bread at the grocery store."

I groaned. "Do I _have_ to? I need to rest, I just got back!"

"You can rest after you go to the grocery store." There was a tone in her voice that said "or else".

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

I walked outside and climbed into my car.

KIM'S P.O.V.

We got to the store 5 minutes later.

"Thanks for coming with me Jack," I said.

"No worries."

We walked in, hand-in-hand.

An old couple looked at us and smiled.

I blushed, and I'm pretty sure Kim was too.

"I'm going to look in the candy aisle," Jack said.

"Alright. I have to go get some eggs, bread, and hot dogs. Meet me back here in 15 minutes."

"Okay." He then walked off. And I walked in the opposite direction.

_Hmm..._

I looked at the signs as I passed each aisle.

_Aha! Here it is!_

I turned into the aisle where the dairy products were.

I saw the eggs on the right side of the aisle and opened the fridge door.

I shivered, and grabbed a carton of brown eggs.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I panicked, and being the ninja that I was; grabbed the stranger's hand, and flipped him.

I accidentally dropped the carton of eggs in the process.

Turning around, I looked to see who it was.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I kinda left you with a cliffhanger... So who do you guys think the mystery person is? ;)**


	3. Cute Boy Butterflies

**Hey everyone! So I hope you like the story so far...and yeah...**

**Okay, I'mma stop stalling now... **

KIM'S P.O.V.

_Haha, this person should have thought twice before trying to sneak up on me! Messed with the wrong girl._

But when I turned around, the person I saw was Jack, not a stranger I had expected. ( Haha, I betcha you thought it was Drew. He comes in later ;) Don't worry )

"HOLY SHIT! JACK! I AM SO SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE! ARE YOU OK?"

_Oh my god..._

I helped him up. I winced when I saw his face. There was a bad bruise on the side of his forehead, and it was beginning to swell.

"I am so sorry," I whispered.

"I'm ok. Although, I have to say; I've never met a girl who could flip a guy like that!" he laughed weakly.

I was going to say something like:

_Well we've been training at Bobby Wasabi together for a while, so you should know that by now._

But I felt like this was an inappropriate time to say that.

"Do you need some ice?" I asked.

"Ok."

I hurried over to the ice cabinet. Unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention to the "wet floor caution" sign, slipped, and fell right on my butt.

_This day just keeps getting better and better..._

A few moments later I saw a hand outreached before me, and I grabbed it. I brushed my bottom off, and looked to see who had helped me up.

I gazed up to see a pair of familiar chocolate eyes looking down at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine!" I stuttered.

_Wow, he's cute...correction THIS BOY WAS ON FIRE!_

_Stop it Kim! You have a boyfriend, you can't go around thinking about other boys like that!_

_But his eyes...they seem so familiar, but I just can't quite put my finger on it._

_(_ remember that Kim has not met Drew formally yet )

I must have been staring at him for a while because when I finally snapped out of it, he was waving his hands in front of my face.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Embarrassed, I blushed. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and neck.

"Uh yeah, thanks," I mumbled. I ran off, forgetting to get the ice for Jack.

Jack was still waiting for me at the egg aisle. He looked confused when he was I came back empty handed.

"Sorry, I forgot the ice. I sorta slipped over there."

"It's ok, we have ice at home."

Jack's concerned eyes peered at my eyes. He searched my face.

"Your face is a little red.. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

_This is the third time someone has asked me that today!_

"Wait, just let me grab a new carton of eggs," I said pointing to the cracked eggs I had dropped earlier.

I quickly got a new carton and a loaf of white bread. We walked to the cash register and paid.

"I'll drive," I volunteered.

"Thanks Kim."

There was an awkward silence between us the whole ride home.

"Bye, guess I'll see ya tomorrow." Jack waved goodbye.

"Bye! Make sure you get some rest!" I waved back.

My house was three houses down from his, so it only took a minute to get there.

I walked up the front steps, and searched my pockets for my keys.

_Dammit! Where are my freaking keys!_

_Wait...did I even bring them with me?_

I tried pushed against the door, and it opened!

_Oh yeah...I forgot to lock the door... _

_Whew! Good thing mom didn't know!_

Before I closed the door, I saw a silver truck drive by.

The boy in the driver's seat looked oddly familiar.

_Was it that boy at the store?_

_Nahh...it couldn't be..._

_Could it?_

I closed the door slowly.

JACK'S P.O.V.

Now my head was really starting to hurt.

"Honey what happened!" mom asked when I walked into the house.

"Um..I fell," I replied lamely.

"You need to go lie down and rest!"

When I didn't budge, she said more firmly; "Go to your room and rest!"

I walked up the stairs slowly, my legs wobbling.

My vision started to get blurrier by the second.

I flopped onto my bed, feeling a little dizzy.

Before I closed my eyes, I heard a car pulling up into our driveway.

_M-must be Dre-w..._

Then my eyes fluttered shut, and I slept, and slept and slept...

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So..write a review? I want to know what you guys think before continuing. Because there's no use in writing a story if no one likes it :P **

**You know what I mean?**


	4. All My Fault

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting for a couple of days. I had a very exciting weekend. I went to the Radio Disney Music Awards in L.A.! And the best part?**

**I met Leo and Olivia won an award for "Best Crush Song" for her song "Had Me Hello" #proudolivian :D**

JACK'S P.O.V.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed, and a lady was staring down at me.

"How are you feeling Jack? I'm your nurse, Cyndi."

"I t-think I-I'm okay," I replied as I slowly sat up.

_I am definitely NOT okay..._

As soon as I said those words, the pain in my head grew, and I groaned.

I was sweating a lot, and I'm pretty sure my face was completely red.

"You have had a concussion, and was unconscious for a couple of days. You may have had some memory loss."

She then gazed at me strangely.

"Are you sure you're okay? Would you like me to get you anything?" she asked.

"C-can I get a c-cup of w-water?" I stammered out.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

When she left, I sat in my bed; shaking.

What the hell was going on?

My head started to pound again, and I laid my head back down on the pillows.

I tried to remember what had happened yesterday, but failed.

The only two thing I remembered were two things:

1. The painful sensation when I fell and collided with the floor.

2. A name...

_ Kim_

KIM'S P.O.V.

_This is all my fault. This is all my fault!_

It's been three days since the incident in the grocery store.

I paced back and forth in my room, worried out of my mind.

Jack's mother had called that day and told me he was in the hospital. They found him sleeping in his room; his face very red. Mr. Brewer had slapped him across the cheek when they couldn't wake him up, but he still slept.

_THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!_

It couldn't help blaming myself, it _was_ all my fault. I was the one who flipped him, the one who hurt him...

_But it was an accident..._

I began to tear up.

I went to visit him yesterday night, but he was still unconscious.

The nurse had told me he had a concussion, and I had felt sick to my stomach immediately. So I thanked her and quickly left.

On the way out, I hid my face so that no one could see my red eyes on the verge of tearing up.

When I got back from the hospital, I sat in my bed; not bothering to change or brush my teeth.

I stared and the sky and felt a tear slide down my cheek.

_This is all my fault...I'm so sorry Jack._

I repeated that over and over in my head, feeling more depressed every time I thought it.

That's when I really started bawling, and I'm not a cryer, so this was rare.

I sniffled quietly as I silently cried myself to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I know in the first chapter I said this story was only going to be a few chapters long?**

**Well, I'm pretty sure it's going to be longer than that. Depends, wherever the story takes me. I hope you're enjoying it! Let me know what you think in a review! :) pretty please?**


	5. A Little Gift

**So I'm hoping y'all are enjoying this so far, because I'm having a fun time writing it.**

CYNDI'S (Jack's nurse) P.O.V.

I walked back into Jack's room to give him the glass of water.

I pushed opened the door, and found him asleep again.

_This boy has spent a lot of his time sleeping..._

I set down the glass on his bedside table and fluffed up his pillow. I moved him around to make him feel more comfortable, then I covered him with a blanket.

_Oh, I almost forgot!_

I hurried out to the front desk and came back, carrying a bouquet of pink carnations. There was also a card that read:

**For Jack,**

** ~Kim**

I carefully laid the card and bouquet on the table, and left quietly.

KIM'S P.O.V.

My cheeks felt stiff the next morning. I guess the tears dried up on my face and left my face feeling rough.

I yawned loudly, then sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

But there was still an aching pain in my heart.

_Jack._

(_regular: good conscience __**bold: bad conscience**_)

_Should I go visit him again?_

**_No! If you go and he's still unconscious; you'll just start crying. That'll be embarrassing._**

_Yes you should! You're the reason why he's in the hospital. The least you could do for your best friend is to see how's he's doing!_

**_DO. NOT. GO. Listen to me!_**

_No, listen to me! Go visit him; come on. He's your best friend. What do best friends do for each other? If you were Jack, do you think he would come to see how you're doing?_

_**Don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's saying.**_

_Yes I do!_

I couldn't take it anymore.

I screamed, and immediately I felt a lot better.

It felt nice to let out all this anger and sadness inside of me. Instead of having it all cooped in my heart and mind.

I heard running footsteps coming towards my bedroom door.

Soon enough, it burst open; revealing a worried sick Mom. It looked like she just got out of bed.

"Honey! What's wrong? Is something the matter?" she looked at me, her eyes full of worry and concern.

"Sorry mom. I didn't mean to wake you up. It's just that..."

I breathed in deep and let out a sigh.

"It's just that...these past couple of days have been hard for me." My voice trembled with every word I spoke. But I forced the tears back, remembering my vow to never cry in front of Mom.

_Things have been hard for Mom since Dad left us 2 years ago. Whenever she saw me cry, it just reminded her of Dad. And I didn't want to cause her anymore pain._

My mom turned my face to look at me. "Would you like to talk about it? Maybe you'll feel better," she said softly.

I shook my head no.

Mom stood up, sensing that I wanted to be left alone. She walked outside, but before she closed the door she said:

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, you can always come to me. If you don't feel comfortable telling me, you can always tell Jack."

There it was again:

_ Jack._

But I couldn't talk to him about it...and you know why.

_Jack..._

His name echoed in my head over and over again. I hated myself. For doing this to my best friend. I blamed myself for everything that had happened. It just wasn't fair for him. He was too good for me. I don't know why he chose to stick with me throughout all these years. He was a true and loyal friend; the best friend anyone could ever ask for. But the real question was:

_Have I been a true and loyal friend to him? Did I treat him the way that he should have been treated?_

I was afraid the answer was closer to no than yes.

JACK'S P.O.V.

I woke up (again) to the wafting smell of roasted chicken.

Cyndi had just walked in with the tray of food.

"Oh good you're awake! You missed breakfast, and it's already lunchtime. Are you hungry?"

All I could do was nod. I didn't feel like talking.

Satisfied with my answer, she set the tray in front of me, and pressed a couple buttons on the bed. It started sliding, causing me sit in an upright position.

"Enjoy. And someone brought you something. Sorry, I forgot to give you it last night." She left, closing the door quietly behind her.

I looked over to my left, and saw the pretty bouquet of carnations.

_Probably from Mom and Dad._

_Wait, there was something wedged in between two carnations..._

I reached over, and pulled the card out.

I studied it, it was blank!

Then I turned it over and saw:

**For Jack,**

**~Kim**

There it was, that name again:

_ Kim._

**END OF CHAPTER**

**I really have no idea how this story is going to turn out, to be honest. Just going with the flow you know what I'm saying? Lol**

**Until the next chapter! :D**


	6. Unwanted Visitor

**I'm back! Sorry it's been awhile, I've been really busy. Let's just get to the chapter shall we?**

JACK'S P.O.V.

Cyndi came knocking on the door and walked in.

"Jack. There's someone here to see you."

I nodded. I heard some mumbling outside the door.

A man walked in? He was tall, with a gray scruffy beard, with deep brown eyes. He walked closer and closer to me; and with every inch, I felt uncomfortable.

"Hello Jack."

I didn't say anything, I just stared at him.

"It's me, your father," his face softened.

My eyes opened wide, and I screamed. He tried to calm me down.

"Jack! What are you doing?!"

He reached out for me, but I retaliated; thrashing around.

Tears began to pour out of my eyes, bringing me back all the unwanted memories of my Dad. Memories I've tried so long to erase.

"GET OUT!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

"Jack, I just -".

I cut him off. "J-just leave. Leave me alone." I stuttered.

He stood there staring at me, then realizing I didn't want his company; stood up, and quietly left.

Cyndi came running in, hearing the yelling and crying. "What's wrong Jack? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head, "I-it's nothing..."

"Okay then."

I hated my dad. He left us 7 years ago, and I haven't even heard from him since until today. I hated him. Hated him for leaving my mom brokenhearted. Hated him for abandoning me and Drew. Hated him for failing to be a good wife or father. Hated him for all the grief and pain he caused our family. The man I once called father, was now my worst enemy. And I hated him with all my heart. How could I ever forgive him?

The answer was clear:

I couldn't.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then! :)**

**Instagram: leolivia_kimandjack**

**Twitter: InfiniteHolt**


End file.
